Say what you want
by PuppyBee04
Summary: KIM TAEHYUNG, lelaki yang punya wajah tampan dan manis sekaligus ini memiliki ketertarikan yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya. Berawal dari ketidak sengajaannya melihat seorang JEON JUNGKOOK menari dihalaman belakang sekolah dan ia mulai menyukainya.VKOOK/TAEKOOK/YAOI


Say what you want

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author: PuppyBee04

Cast: Kim Taehyung Jeon Jungkook

Other Cast: Member Bts

Rate: T

Genre: Romance Comedy

Desclaimer: Punya emak bapaknya, saia cuma minjem tokohnya. Weka.

Warning: YAOI AREA, OOC, TYPO, KISS SCENE, BOYXBOY, GAJE DAN BLAH BLAH BLAH

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung POV

Hari ini semua tampak biasa, mebosankan. Tidak ada yang istimewa sejak pertama aku menginjakkan kaki disekolah ini, ada banyak teman tetapi sama sekali tidak menarik minatku.

Bahkan puluhan gadis bodoh itu terus saja memandangiku seperti kucing kelaparan, hal itu membuatku terus mencium tubuhku sendiri. Dan kurasa bauku wangi dan bukan ikan. Baiklah, kalian pasti tidak paham dengan perkataanku bukan? Ya, aku sendiri juga begitu.

Dan sepertinya aku lupa mengenalkan diriku sendiri. Baiklah, kuharap kalian menyiapkan mental karena mungkin kalian akan berteriak histeris.

Ehem..

Kim Taehyung, kelas XI A. Punya banyak kelebihan terutama dibagian wajah, kau tahu? Aku merupakan lelaki yang tampan dan manis sekaligus. Bahkan aku sempat membuat guruku menyukaiku. Bukannya aku sedang menyombongkan diri, tetapi aku hanya menuruti perkataan kakekku untuk selalu jujur.

Aku hanya seorang murid pindahan DiBangtan School, terhitung baru lima hari aku memulai sekolah disini dan sudah mampu membuat heboh satu kelas. Apa kalian berharap aku mengatakan satu sekolahan? hah, sebenarnya aku memang terkenal satu sekolahan tetapi hanya kelasku saja yang heboh. Apa itu hanya firasatku? Kuharap tidak.

Hari ini mejaku penuh dengan sampah-sampah menjijikkan dari para kucing kelaparan itu. Sebenarnya aku sudah lelah menolaknya, dari cara yang lembut hingga kasar. Bahkan aku pernah meraung seperti harimau. Kalian percaya? wah sayang sekali aku hanya bercanda.

Karena kesal dengan tingkah mereka, akhirnya aku memilih melangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas. Mereka tampak kecewa tapi apa peduliku, aku lebih tertarik dengan pria manis ketimbang seorang gadis. Menurutku mereka sangat manja dan merepotkan, setidaknya pria manis tidak memiliki sifat itu.

Entah kemana aku akan pergi, kemanapun asal jangan dikelas karena aku tak akan tahan berlama-lama bersama kucing-kucing kelaparan itu.

Aku mulai tertarik menuju halaman belakang sekolah yang sepertinya terlihat sepi. Kurasa tempat sepi menjadi favoritku mulai sekarang.

Pandanganku menangkap sesosok lelaki yang tengah berlatih menari, sebenarnya aku berniat melewatinya begitu saja namun tariannya benar-benar sangat indah. Ia seperti seorang penari profesional, mataku mulai betah menatapnya lama-lama.

Sekitar sepuluh menit dan aku masih terus memandanginya.

Lelaki itu memiliki wajah yang cantik semakin memperindah pemandangan dihadapannya.

Tak kusadari senyumku terukir begitu saja. Namun tiba-tiba lelaki itu berhenti menari, ia memandang kearahku sebentar kemudian melangkah menjauh. Jantungku sempat berdebar dan membuatku bingung. Karena aku ketahuan memandanginya atau apa?

Entah kenapa aku mulai merasa penasaran dengan lelaki itu, siapa namanya? dia kelas berapa? dimana rumahnya? dan bla bla bla. (maapkeun author yang hobi nge-bla bla bla)

Langkahku otomatis mengikuti langkahnya, ia tampak menyadarinya dan segera berhenti. Beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali berjalan dan aku masih terus mengikutinya. Entahlah aku menyukai reaksinya terhadapku dan aku mulai merasa mendapat hiburan karena ini.

Lelaki itu kembali berhenti dan sekali lagi ia kembali berjalan. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Namun sedetik kemudian lelaki itu malah berlari cukup kencang, aku terkejut sesaat dan ikut berlari mengerjarnya.

Masalahnya, kenapa aku mengejarnya?

Baiklah aku mulai lelah dan kehilangan jejaknya, kurasa dia keturunan atlet renang atau petinju karena larinya sangat kencang. Tidak nyambung? abaikan.

Baru dua langkah kakiku melangkah untuk kembali kekelas namun tubuhku tiba-tiba ditarik kebelakang dan kini tubuhku menempel kuat ditembok dengan sebuah tangan mencengkram kencang kerah leherku agar tak bergerak. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat lelaki cantik itu tepat dihadapanku. Demi apapun juga dia terlihat lebih indah dari dekat, hanya dua puluh senti jarak wajah kami dan rasanya aku ingin mengikis habis jarak itu. Jika saja kewarasanku tidak berteriak memperingati.

"Siapa kau? dan mau apa mengikutiku?" Ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, kenapa kau percaya diri sekali" Elakku dengan senyum tipis dan sedikit bersikap cool. Siapa tahu ia akan terpesona dengan ketampananku seperti kucing-kucing kelaparan itu.

Ia tersenyum meremehkan sembari membuang muka dan kembali menatapku "Omong kosong, kau mengikutiku. Kau fikir aku bodoh?" Protesnya lagi.

Aku sedikit menyeringai "Aku tidak mengikutimu bodoh, aku berjalan dan berlari kemanapun itu hakku. Kau tidak berhak melarangku" Ucapku dengan masih tersenyum miring.

Ia terdiam dan aku merasa menang.

"Aku tahu kau hanya sedang mencari kesempatan untuk mendekatiku kemudian menyentuhku seperti saat ini dan mungkin kau juga ingin menciumku" Ucapku nyeletuk yang mana membuat pria itu segera melepas cengkraman dikerah bajuku.

"Dalam mimpimu!" Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah menjauh.

Aku sedikit kecewa karena kini ia melangkah pergi. Namun aku tersadar satu hal, aku belum mengetahui namanya.

"Hya! siapa namamu?" Teriakku.

Lelaki itu terus melangkah menjauh tanpa meresponku. Aku berdecak kesal. Bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus mengenalnya.

Taehyung POV END

~~~TEBECEEHH~~~

huaaaa... abal banget... apah iniiiii????

LANJUT APA KAGA?

saia mah seneng-seneng aja kalo disuruh nerusin...

betewe, komedinya retceh apa kaga? wekaa..

Ripiu plis.. favs and foll jugak...

kalo sudi:D


End file.
